


The Kiss

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, SuperCorp, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Kara and Lena kiss under the mistletoe at a party. This kiss brings forward unexpected feelings.





	1. Under the Mistletoe

~~~~It was December 2020, a year and a half after Lena found out Kara was Supergirl. Since then they had both been through many trials and tribulations with both their friendship and the other parts of their lives. But ultimately, although it took some time, Kara and Lena came back together, and in fact with everything finally out in the open between them they grew even closer than before.

Lena became even more concerned whenever Kara went out as Supergirl than even Alex did. In fact Lena had to beg Alex on several occasions to tell her updates on where Kara was, and if she was okay. At the same time Lena still put tireless amounts of effort into running L-Corp while she also spent a large chunk of her time coming up with new designs for Supergirls suit. All of the designs purely had the intentions of keeping Kara as safe as possible. Lena had also destroyed every last bit of Kryptonite that she owned and even attempted to destroy the formula for Kryptonite, but Kara of all people stopped her. She said they may need it one day if another person more powerful than Reign shows up. 

After much debate and persuasion Lena had also officially become a semi-permanent member of the DEO. Officially she was a scientific adviser, but unofficially she helped Supergirl and her friends in any situation that needed her brains. Lena had even spent part of her time at the DEO improving the solar sun lamp that “recharged” Kara if she ever got hurt. All in all even though Lena now knew Kara was Supergirl and didn’t need her protection she worried about her getting hurt even more than before.

Since everything had come out in the open, and after their turmoil, Lena and Kara had come back together and Kara had noticed Lena’s lack of a change towards her, which made her happy. Kara always liked the fact that Lena was protective of her, it made her feel normal, and it was one of the reasons Kara didn’t tell Lena she was Supergirl. The fact that Lena was still just as protective of Kara really made Kara happy. Even at times when Kara was just clumsy and knocked into things Lena asked Kara if she was okay, even though she knew it would take a lot more than that to hurt the girl of steel. 

Overall Kara and Lena were both extremely happy with how their friendship had continued to evolve after getting over the reveal bump. Kara was particularly excited to have the first Christmas at her apartment where all her friends and family knew she was Supergirl and there was no bad feelings between anyone, as there had been the year prior.

Alex and Kelly had made a big scene that they would host Thanks Giving this year instead of Kara. So in return Kara had demanded that everyone comes to her place on Christmas Day where they’d once again eat some Turkey, because Kara loves food, and they’d turn it into a fun Christmas game night as well. Unfortunately Eliza was unable to attend the Christmas Day festivities but Lena, Alex, Kelly, Nia, James, J’onn and Brainy were all attending.

To prepare for the party Kara had purchased enough food to feed a small army. She decided that some people may not want to eat more turkey after Thanks Giving, so as well as a Turkey she made Pizzas, a roast chicken, a Danvers family pasta dish and a variety of different salads. There was a lot of food, but Kara didn’t mind, if people didn’t eat it she could easily finish it all off, apart from maybe the kale salad she’d made especially for Lena. 

Outside of the food scene Kara had got some mistletoe and placed it on the ceiling in the “entry” from her living room to her bed room. That way if anyone had to go to the bathroom they’d have to walk under the mistletoe, and if people unsuspectedly walked through at the same time they’d have to kiss. Kara thought it would be a fun game, although she realised it may not be fun if she was under the mistletoe with her sister, ugh....

On Christmas Day before everyone arrived Kara began cooking and at the same time went on duty as Supergirl. Criminals usually were pretty well behaved on Christmas so Kara usually spent her time as Supergirl on Christmas Day delivering presents she had purchased to some of the children of National City. 

Lena was the first to arrive 4 hours early. Once she she heard how much food Kara was cooking she demanded that Kara let her help, even if she had super speed she only had 2 hands. Lena dressed simply for Christmas Day wearing a pair of jeans that looked very comfy and a Christmas sweater that Kara had brought her. 

“Merry Christmas” Lena said with a smile as Kara let her into her apartment.

“Merry Christmas!!” Kara squealed back at Lena, excited that Lena had got into the Christmas spirit, as previously Lena hadn’t been too keen on Christmas. 

Kara noticed that Lena had a few bags with her that clearly had presents in them.

“Lena! We said we weren’t doing presents!” Kara said in a huff.

“I know, but we all know that wasn’t going to happen. Don’t pretend you haven’t bought everyone anything.” 

“My present to you all is my company” Kara joked.

“And that would be more than enough for me.” Lena said sincerely.

In response Kara gave Lena a hug and pointed to where her presents were and where Lena could place hers as well.

Lena and Kara spent the next few hours cooking and chatting together. The food in the kitchen was getting cooked very well. That was until they attempted to make a hand made chocolate raspberry cake. The cake ended up being a disaster even before they cooked it. The problem most likely was whilst making the cake Kara and Lena had fallen into a fit of giggles as they began throwing flour at one another playfully. So they had most likely forgotten to add a key ingredient to the cake because of this distraction. But equally both of them were willing to admit that the flour fight probably made no difference, and they were doomed to fail miserably from the start. 

Luckily for Kara and Lena Kara had heard of a cake shop in Germany that went viral and was open on Christmas Day until late in the evening. So as it was still only mid morning in National City the cake shop would still be open, so Kara quickly flew to Germany and purchased a chocolate cake. The owners were all extremely excited that Supergirl was getting a cake from their shop and attempted to prevent Supergirl from paying for it, but Kara wouldn’t allow that. After a few pictures with the owners Kara flew back to her apartment in National City. Both she and Lena agreed that as they’d put sooo much “work” into their failed Chocolate cake that they’d just pass this cake off as their own and take the praise.

Just as all the food was about to be ready everyone else began to arrive. Of course everyone had also gotten a bunch of presents for everyone else, excluding Brainy.

“I do not understand. If I remember correctly, and I have perfect memory so I know I am correct, but you all specifically said not to get presents for everyone” Brainy said in a puzzled tone.

“Yes, but none of us meant it. We were all just being polite to one another” Nia told Brainy.

“Curious. Even after all this time human behaviour still alludes me. I must therefore apologise that I have not brought any one here any presents. Although perhaps I can remedy that...” Brainy says.

“Don’t worry Brainy, you really don’t have to get anyone anything. We should have explained to you the unspoken present giving thing” Kara interrupted. 

Eventually everyone sat around the table to eat. They all had pleasant conversations amongst themselves and complimented both Kara and Lena for cooking the food.

“Between the two of you I’m surprised you didn’t burn down the place” Alex jested. 

“Hun, to be fair it’s not like you are any better in the kitchen” Kelly responded. 

“I’m not as bad as either of them, and they were together! I mean Luthor over there rarely ever cooks for herself to start with. I mean one time when I was at her apartment I went searching for a glass to put water in and found all her cooking stuff still had the labels on them, they’d never been used! Meanwhile Kara, oh don’t get me started! When we were younger she didn’t even understand how the toaster worked!” Alex said.

“Hey! On Krypton we had robots that just produced the food that you asked for. So a toaster was confusing for me!” Kara said in a huff as the rest of the table giggled. 

“And as for me Ms Danvers you know I have began cooking more frequently in my place than before” Lena said raising an eyebrow at Alex.

“Salad doesn’t count!” Alex said. Lena looked like she was going to retort so quickly Alex continued “All I’m saying is you two cooking should be a recipe for disaster!” 

After they had finished the main part of the Christmas meal they moved on to the desert and the chocolate cake.

“Mmmm, this cake is delicious. You two made this?” J’onn asked.

“Yep!” Kara said proudly without even a shade of guilt in her voice.

“Yeah, I agree this is great” James said in an approving tone.

“Interesting that I saw a picture of Supergirl with the owner of that cake shop in Germany that went viral, posted earlier today. Oh and she happened to be carrying a chocolate cake that looked incredibly similar to this one” Nia said.

“Busted” Lena quietly muttered.

“To be fair we did TRY and make a chocolate cake but it didn’t turn out well....” Kara admitted.

“See!” Alex said remembering her previous conversation. “What happened?”

“Well we began making it but... erm we sort of may have started a flour fight....” Lena said.

“If I remember correctly Miss Luthor WE didn’t start a flour fight you did!” Kara said.

“Yes I guess I just magically had flour appear on my head, and someone didn’t super speed it on there” Lena said looking directly at Kara.

“Oh my god, you two are like a couple of children.” Kelly laughed.

As the day wore on the group moved to the living room area of Kara’s apartment and began playing various board games. This also coincided with the first time someone was caught under the mistletoe. It was in fact Brainy and Nia who were both under the archway to Karas bedroom with the mistletoe above them. Nia was just coming back from the bathroom while Brainy was determined to prove that Kara could more effectively store her clothing in another manner. 

“Ahah! Stop you two!” Kara yelled at Brainy and Nia. Both of them looked surprised as to why Kara was yelling at them. “Look above you” Kara continued.

“Oh, that’s mistletoe” Alex said.

“You know what that means” Kara said happy that someone had finally fallen to the mistletoe.

“I do in fact not know what “this means”. Does this shrubbery have some sort of meaning? Have I become foul of some awful “Christmas curse”” Brainy said.

“No. When two people stand under mistletoe they are supposed to kiss” Nia said looking at Brainy innocently.

“Oh” Brainy said and then pulled Nia in for a brief kiss. The group all cheered the kiss.

A few minutes later Alex walked over to the archway and stood under it.

“Look at me standing under the mistletoe all alone. If only someone would come and stand under it with me...” Alex said.

Kelly quickly got up from her seat and walked to stand under the mistletoe as well. Alex and Kelly then kissed. The group once again cheered. But this time both Kara and James looked away, while Lena laughed at both of their reactions to their respective sisters kissing.

As the evening wore on they eventually decided to exchange gifts with one another. There were too many gifts exchanged to name them all but some of the highlights included J’onn, Kara, Lena and James all gifting Brainy the exact same thing, the Star Wars box set.

“It appears you all desperately want me to no longer have the shame of never having seen these Star Wars.” Brainy acclaimed. “I did do some research and it puzzles me how humans have ordered these films. As I understand it the films are ordered episode 1 to 9. But episode 4, 5 & 6 were released first. Several years later they were followed by 1, 2 & 3\. Then years later came 7, 8 & 9\. This is incredibly frustrating.”

“It’s because when episodes 4, 5 and 6 came out they did not have an episode number. Years later they just added those numbers in the late 90s when they began making a prequel trilogy about one of the characters. Then episodes 7 to 9 are a sequel trilogy they made from 2015-19.” Lena said.

“So I should watch them in the episode order then, as that would be the correct order of events chronologically?” Brainy asked.

“Well do you know who Darth Vader is?” James asked.

“No, I have avoided all spoilers from said films. When I have come across them I have deleted them from my memory.” Brainy replied.

“Then you should watch episodes 4 to 6 first then the prequels then the sequels.” Lena said confidently.

“I’m surprised that you are a fan of Star Wars” Kara said to Lena.

“I may be many things, but I am also a nerdy science girl. Star Wars fascinated me growing up. I remember as a kid waiting with Lex to see episode 1. Of course we were there for different reasons. I was there to enjoy the film. Lex was there to point out all the scientific flaws.” Lena replied.

One of the other presents included Lena giving J’onn several books on how humans sent the Mars rover to Mars. This gift also included a real rock from Mars and a small piece of a replica Mars Rover that was used on earth to test things before they did it on Mars. J’onn was very touched by these gifts from Lena and gave her a big hug. Lena and J’onn had also grown closer over the passed year. He had sort of become a father figure to her, just like he was for Alex and Kara. Lena thought how much Lex would hate the idea that she saw J’onn as a sort of father figure towards her.

Alex received several gifts that she enjoyed including an incredible leather jacket that she has been pining for for ages from Kara. But despite this her favourite gift was from Lena, and she made no secret of letting everyone know this. Lena got Alex a 300 year old bottle of scotch, one of the rarest and most sort after drinks in the world, obviously being incredibly expensive, but money was no worry for Lena, especially whenbuying gifts for her friends. 

Alex immediately broke out the bottle and poured herself and Lena a glass. When Alex took a drink she almost passed out from how delicious it was. There was then a horrific look on her face.

“This is going to ruin all other scotch for me!” 

As the group continued to exchange gifts Brainy and James had accidentally bumped into each other under the mistletoe. The group all demanded they kiss. After much debate James and Brainy awkwardly obliged with a quick peck. This was responded by several wolf whistles.

For Nia Kara had got her a framed version of Nia’s first solo published article from Catco magazine. 

For Kara Lena had thought long and hard about what to get her best friend, the single most important person in her life. She thought about getting her something to remind her of krypton, but decided that may make Kara sad. She thought about designing a special communications uplink so Kara could talk to her mom more frequently but again decided against this as it may easily reveal Argo’s location which was dangerous. That’s when it dawned on Lena that Karas favourite thing to do wasn’t anything Supergirl related it was Kara Danvers related. And the two things that Kara Danvers loves doing most in the world was spending time with her friends and eating. So Lena got Kara an all paid gourmet meal for 2 people that included as much food as you liked from countries all over the world, and the restaurant that served this was in London. 

Upon seeing this gift Kara squealed in excitement.

“We are totally going there together and I swear if you only order a salad I’ll leave you in London” Kara said to Lena. 

Lena giggled. 

Eventually the evening wore on and after the gift giving the group returned to playing a variety of games. 

Alex was nursing a drink cuddled next to Kelly, she was in fact nice and drunk. But this wasn’t because of the scotch Lena had gotten her, she in fact refused to drink any more of that as she wanted to save it. Alex was drunk because she had assured everyone that she was very capable of drinking the special alien whiskey J’onn had got for himself, Kara, Nia & Brainy. Of course after a few sips of this whiskey Alex was as good as gone. 

At this point everyone was relaxed and some were slightly drunk. But everyone was very comfortable in each other’s company, even more so than usual. So this meant that when someone briefly got up and left the group for a few moments no one paid much attention to it. They were all simply very relaxed chatting away playing the various board games Kara had got out.

Due to this Kara hadn’t noticed that Lena had got up and gone to the bathroom. So Kara got up from the group not knowing that she would bump into Lena underneath the mistletoe.

The two women lightly bumped into one another.

“Oh excuse me Kara.” Lena said quietly to Kara.

“No worries that was my bad.” Kara replied.

Just as the two women began to move passed each other they were stopped by a yell.

“Wait!!!!” Nia yelled, “You are under the mistletoe you know what that means!” Nia continued with glee in her voice.

“Ugh oh err, come on we don’t have to...” Kara said as she stumbles over her words.

“No, no! You made me and Brainy do it. Time to pay the piper.” James said in a cheerful voice.

“Come on Kara it’s just a kiss.” Lena said jokingly.

“Ugh erm, okay.” Kara replied still feeling awkward.

The two women turned to each other and looked each other in the eyes and then leaned in to kiss. 

The moment of them leaning into one another seemed to last ages for Kara. It was as if the world had just gone into slow motion. Kara felt like she had time to think about how awkward this was, and how it was made worse by everyone watching. She then felt incredibly bad for putting this mistletoe up in the first place as Brainy and James must have felt awful. 

Finally Lena and Kara’s lips met. The kiss was soft and delicate. Kara’s world literally exploded, it’s as if fireworks were going off around her. She could feel her heart racing and butterflies in her stomach. For Kara the kiss felt like it lasted for several minutes, she relished every moment, but in reality it only lasted a few seconds. 

Once the kiss ended the two women looked each other in the eyes and smiled at one another. The whole group jeered, just as they had for everyone else.

Lena then without a word continued on back to her seat with the group, as if she wasn’t fazed by the kiss at all. Then after a brief moment Kara continued to the bathroom.

It wasn’t until Kara was in the bathroom and shut the door behind her that she allowed all her thoughts and emotions to come to the surface. Her kiss with Lena was amazing, the best kiss she’d ever had. 

Kara looked in her bathroom mirror and saw how remnants of Lena’s red lipstick were on her lips. Kara brought her hands to her lips and touched them, once again remembering the kiss. Then she wiped off the remains.

Eventually Kara finished up in the bathroom and it wasn’t until she was leaving that Kara thought about why the kiss with Lena was so good. She thought perhaps it was just Lena being a good kisser.

Kara then walked back through her bedroom into the living room. When her eyes laid on Lena again she once again had butterflies in her stomach, while her heart was racing. That’s when it hit Kara. She realised that she might be in love with Lena.

The night continued on and Kara couldn’t really focus. All she was thinking about was Lena. She kept looking over at her and it was indescribable. She would look away from Lena and feel fine, then she’d look at Lena and feel like she wanted to explode.

Kara needed to talk to someone about this right then and now. But the problem was she couldn’t as the two people she usually talked about stuff like this with was Alex and Lena. Kara sure couldn’t talk to Lena about this, for obvious reasons. And Alex was passed out asleep on Kelly’s shoulder.

Eventually the night wore down and people began to leave. Kara thought this would be good as at least her feelings could end and she could be alone to think. But the problem was everyone left apart from Lena, and it didn’t look like Lena had any intention of leaving any time soon either.

As Kara was clearing away some dishes and putting away the board games Lena stood up from the couch she had been sitting on. Kara’s heart jumped as part of her hoped this meant Lena was leaving, while another part of her didn’t want Lena to go.

“Oh whoa, I think I had more to drink than I thought.” Lena said on unsteady feet. “But before I forget Kara I have another present for you. I wanted to give it to you in private.”

Suddenly nerves shot through Kara’s body. What could Lena want to give her in private? Kara thought. Maybe Lena felt something too and the kiss wasn’t the first time and this was Lena finally doing something about it. The possibilities placated Kara’s mind.

“Lena you didn’t have to get me anything else.” Kara said as she walked over to the couch.

Lena then got a ring box out of her bag and showed it to Kara. Kara of course got really nervous as a small part of her wondered if this was a wedding ring. That same part of her also thought if this was a proposal she would likely say yes. But Kara had to silence those silly thoughts as they weren’t even dating. Kara was simply confused.

Lena opened up the ring box revealing a silver bracelet, not a ring.

“Oh it’s beautiful Lena.” Kara said.

“Thank you. But it’s not why I am giving it to you. I made it. It’s a Supergirl suit I designed. You press the bracelet and a Supergirl suit will appear over your body, just like the anti kryptonite suit I made for you.” Lena said.

“Oh wow. This would mean I wouldn’t have to wear my suit under my clothes. This is amazing Lena.” Kara said and then hugged her friend who she just then realised is very drunk. 

“You haven’t even seen it yet Kara.” Lena then slurred. Then before Kara can stop her she finishes off the remainder of her scotch.

“It’s okay, you made it. I know it’ll be perfect.” Kara replied with a smile.

Lena tries to stand up again but this time falls back to the couch. 

“Ooof, I think I’ve definitely had too much to drink. Do you mind if I stay here tonight Kara? I don’t think I’m in a fit state to even walk more than a few feet.”

Kara is nervous about Lena asking this and she blushed. Lena could clearly see this, even in her drunk state.

“Oh I don’t mean to impose. I can figure something out if you’d prefer that.” Lena said.

“Oh, no, it’s okay...” Kara responded.

This clearly didn’t convince Lena.

“What is it Kara? You can tell me.” Lena said sluring her words again. 

“No I can’t. It’s too hard.” Kara said now feeling extremely awkward.

“Please tell me Kara.” Lena moaned. “If it makes you feel any better I probably won’t remember anyway, I’ve had way to much to drink.”

Kara thinks about this and realised that this might be perfect. She could confess how she’s feeling to Lena and if Lena reciprocates those feelings great. But if not then Lena won’t remember anyway.

“Okay well the thing is.” Kara begins not looking at Lena. “After we kissed I felt kind of strange. I got butterflies in my stomach and my heart started beating faster. It wasn’t until I err came back and saw you that I realised. Erm well errr I think I’m in love with you Lena.” Kara finally finished.

Kara’s heart then sank as Lena was fast asleep, obviously haven fallen asleep sometime during or before Kara began talking. 

Kara smiled at the sleeping Lena and let out a sigh. Kara knew she couldn’t let Lena just sleep on her couch, she’d feel horrible about it. So Kara gently picked up the sleeping Lena and carried her to her bed.

As Kara carried her she realised she is under the mistletoe with Lena in her arms and smiled thinking about their kiss.

Kara laid Lena down on her bed and tucked her into the covers then placed a tender kiss on Lena’s cheek. 

Kara knew that she should sleep on the couch due to her feelings. It would have felt like she was taking advantage of Lena if she slept in her bed with Lena. But the problem was Kara and Lena had slept in the same bed before when Lena had been too tired to go home. So Lena would know something was up if she woke up and found Kara on the couch. 

So after wrestling with her thoughts and emotions Kara changed into her pyjamas and got into the bed next to Lena. Kara wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Lena, but she knew that would truly be taking advantage of the situation and she’d never forgive herself for it. So instead Kara laid as close to the edge of her bed as possible, to leave as much space between the two women as possible. Then after a while she drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Day After the Kiss

Kara stirred from her sleep on several occasions during the night. Each time she moved a little further away from Lena, she was sure Lena was moving closer to her, but it may have just been her imagination.

Eventually Kara woke up, she knew she had slept enough and that she wasn’t going to go back to sleep. 

Kara turned to her side and was shocked to see Lena laying there. Not only because she had forgotten Lena had slept at her apartment the previous night. But also because Lena looked adorable with her mouth slightly open and her face laying directly against a pillow, as she laid on her stomach. 

This shock at the sight of seeing Lena caused Kara to fall to the floor in a loud thud. Kara also hadn't realised up until this point that during the night she had moved so far away from Lena that she was actually half way fly-sleeping off the side of the bed.

Immediately after Kara hit the ground she hoped she hadn’t woken Lena. This was not only because of course no one wants to wake up their sleeping and most likely hungover friend, but also because Kara didn’t know how much of last night Lena remembered. Then if she remembered everything including her confession that wasn’t a conversation Kara wanted to have first thing in the morning. Kara actually wasn’t too sure how she even felt anymore. She knew something had changed, but she didn’t know if she just wanted to date Lena, or if this was just her getting confused because of how good the kiss was or if this was something entirely different. All Kara knew is she needed to speak to her sister, and get her to give her some advice. Whether Kara would listen to Alex’s advice and take it into account was another matter.

But all this worrying from Kara was about to come to the forefront as Lena began stirring awake due to Kara’s loud fall from the bed.

“Mhhh ughhh.... ghuuuu....” was all Lena was able to mumble at first.

At this point Kara was sitting up looking at Lena from the floor, and Lena’s eyes opened. Kara could tell that Lena was adjusting to the light and trying to figure out where she was as she blinked a few times and then rolled over onto her back and began looking around the partially dark room.

“Kara??” Lena finally groaned after about 30 seconds.

“I’m here Lena.” Kara replied as she stood up from the floor.

Lena looked over at Kara.

“hummmm... owww my head.... why were you on the floor? Did you fall out of bed?” Lena asked.

“Oh, kinda.” Kara said, “I uhmm wanted to give you space last night so I moved further and further away from you during the night as you came closer. Anyway when I woke up I forgot you were here and when I looked at you it shocked me a bit and I fell onto the floor as I’d somehow managed to sleep fly half way off the bed during the night.”

Lena let out a muffled giggle. “Ohh Kara, I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. I guess I was a drunk mess while I was sleeping?”

“Oh no! It’s fine! I’m glad you didn’t go home in your state last night.” Kara smiled at Lena.

Lena groans again and begins to rub her head and hide her eyes.

“Oh, let me get you some water for your headache. I’d offer you some painkillers but I don’t have them..... ya know being Kryptonian and all....” Kara said as she walked out her room and headed towards the kitchen.

“That’s okay Kara, I don’t like taking aspirin for hangovers. Hangovers are supposed to teach you a lesson to not drink again.... I guess I never learn....” Lena said in a quiet voice because she knew she didn’t have to raise her voice for Kara to hear her with her super hearing, but also because raising her voice might just make Lena’s head explode.

Kara returned back to her bedroom with a glass of water in hand. She gave it to Lena.

“Here ya go. I hope this helps. You can go back to sleep if you like, I don’t mind. I should probably go out and check on the city as Supergirl.” Kara said as she sat on the bed next to Lena.

“Oh no. I won’t be going back to sleep now. I need to head into L-Corp anyway.” Lena said while taking sips of the water. 

Kara nods in response and stands up.

“But Kara, I think we need to talk about last night....” Lena said.

In response to this Kara quickly turned her face away from Lena so that she wouldn’t see her blushing face. Then she began walking out the room quickly.

“Uhmm Yeah Okay..... uhmmm I’ve got to go now, Supergirl stuff.... uhmm I’ll see you later...” Kara said to Lena.

Kara then was about to speed on her Supergirl costume but then she remembers the gift from Lena. So Kara grabs the bracelet puts it around her wrist and presses it. The suit begins to appear on her body, just like the Kryptonite suit when she fought Lex a year and a half prior. 

Once the suit is on Kara noticed the cape was slightly bigger in width than her previous suit, but it also felt a lot lighter. In fact her whole suit felt lighter. The S emblem was slightly higher up than before, then the suit also had some noticeable seams down the sides by her hips which would give her some more flexibility. But the most notable thing was Lena had replaced Supergirl's skirt with trousers which were blue, but she still wore her classic red boots. The boots, Kara had no idea how Lena got them into the bracelet.

Kara let out a little giggle as she inspected herself in the mirror in her living room and then quickly flew off as she heard Lena coming out from her bedroom.

Lena walked out of Kara’s bedroom and just saw a red-blue blur fly off out of the apartment. Lena stopped and was stood right under the mistletoe. Lena looked up at the mistletoe.

“You were quiet the trouble maker last night weren’t you?” Lena said looking at the mistletoe.

* * *

Kara spends the next few hours flying around the city only doing menial stuff that she wouldn’t usually do, not because she didn’t want to, but because she tries to let the police handle the smaller things now so she can spend more time as Kara Danvers -CatCo reporter. But Kara didn’t have work today as it was a Saturday, and she was on holiday leave anyway, something Lena had graciously given to all her employees over the Christmas period. Although some people still went to CatCo as the news never stopped, not even for Christmas.

Anyway Kara wanted to occupy herself and put off talking to Alex so she helped in places she usually wouldn’t. She got a cat out of a tree, she helped chase down a runaway dog, she helped an old lady cross the street and she even went around national city fixing any broken thing she could with her heat vision. Needless to say Kara was REALLY avoiding talking about her feelings to Alex.

Kara was shaken out of her daze by the coms unit going off in her ear.

“Supergirl, is something bothering you? I think we need to talk.” Alex said over the coms.

“Alex? Why would you think that?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“I’ve been watching the news. People have been reporting Supergirl being busy doing things including ‘helping an old lady cross the street’ and ‘rescuing a cat from a tree’. I know you, you’re doing that because you are avoiding something.” Alex said.

“Hey! I like helping people! Maybe I just saw there was nothing serious happening and still wanted to help!” Kara said back to Alex.

“Karaaaaaaa!” Alex groaned back.

“Okay okay, yes somethings bothering me. Can we talk?” Kara admitted.

“Of course. Come over to my apartment now, I’ll order pizza for lunch. Kelly is just taking James back to the airport.” Alex said. 

“Yep, Okay. I’m just going to do one more swoop of the city....” Kara said.

“No! You’re flying right to my apartment! I know you! You’re avoiding a conversation you know you need to have. Your ‘one more fly over the city’ will turn into a one more fly over the world, just to avoid talking.” Alex replied sternly.

“I.... okay fine..... but if the city burns down it’s your fault.” Kara said back.

A few minutes later Kara arrived at Alex and Kelly’s apartment. She finds her sister sitting on the couch typing away at her phone.

“Hi Kara I’m just ordering the pizzas.... okay they will be here in half an hour.” Alex said with her back to Kara, she then turned around to look at her sister. “Oh my god! That’s a nice new suit!”

Kara smiled and shyly moved side to side as she remained in the same spot.

“Oh yeah.... it was a gift from Lena last night.....” Kara replied. 

“I like the trousers instead of the skirt, very practical. And you don’t look like a ‘cheerleader’ anymore.” Alex taunted in her reply. “But it’s got to be more difficult to get off right? Even with your super speed.”

“Oh no look.” Kara said as she taps her suits wrist where she can feel the bracelet is, just underneath her suit.

The suit then just as quickly as it went on comes off, and goes back into the bracelet.

“Wow that’s cool.” Alex said. “But this isn’t what you wanted to talk about is it?” Alex continued pointing for Kara to sit on the couch next to her.

Kara walked over to sit on the couch.

“No it’s not....” Kara said as she trailed off.

“Come on Kara spit it out! Just rip it off like a band aid. You’ll make it worse by drawing it out.” Alex said reassuringly.

Kara takes a deep breath.

“Okay.... how much of last night do you remember?” Kara asked her sister.

“Uhmmm... bits and pieces, honestly not much. Why? Did something happen that I don’t remember?”

“Well... do you remember the mistletoe?” Kara asked.

“Uhmmm..... Oh I remember kissing Kelly under something and Brainy and Nia kissing! Oh and James and Brainy having a kiss..” Alex said as she chuckled at the last part of her sentence.

“That’s it?” Kara asked.

“Uhmmmmmm Yeah? Why did something else happen with the mistletoe?” Alex asked.

“Well I’m not surprised you don’t remember you were pretty good and drunk at this point, with you drinking the alien alcohol and all...” Kara said.

“Kara you’re stalling.” Alex pointed out.

“Okay well... the last people to get caught under the mistletoe where me and Lena....” Kara said.

Alex’s face shot up in surprise.

“Okay..... so? I don’t get what’s the big deal... wait! OMG is Luthor a bad kisser? Are you coming over here to ask me whether you should tell her? Why am I sounding like you?” Alex said.

Kara laughs, but only at Alex’s last comment.

“I think you might still be a tad drunk...” Kara said.

“Maybe.... I did have some ‘hair of the dog’ to stop my hangover... Anyway continue.... what of your kiss?”

“Well.... when we kissed.... uhmm... well.... I ..... it..... it was amazing.....” Kara trailed off.

“Oh bummer, Luthor's a good kisser after all...” Alex said.

Kara remained silent.

“Kara, I’m still not getting everything... a little help please...” Alex said in another reassuring tone.

“It... it wasn’t just that the kiss was good... it was how it made me feel....”

Kara is silent again. Alex now things she knows where this is leading, but she needs Kara to say it, as much for herself as for clarification for Alex.

“And how did it make you feel Kara?”

“It... it made me feel amazing..... it made me feel like when we kissed nothing else mattered.... it made me feel warm inside.... it made my heart beat soo fast... it made me.... it made me look at Lena differently..... It made me realise how beautiful she is.... it made me realise.... I think I’m in love with her Alex...” Kara finally managed to blurt out.

Alex sat in silence looking at Kara trying to formulate a response.

Finally after a few minutes Alex speaks.

“So... do you think you’re gay Kara?” Alex asked.

“I... I don’t think so.... I’m attracted to guys as well.... but I’m confused because I’ve NEVER thought of a girl this way Alex..... it’s so confusing..” Kara said.

“Well are you sure you like Lena that way then? Maybe it’s just your brain getting caught in the moment of the kiss and everything?” Alex said.

“I don’t know... I thought that too maybe when I woke up....”

“Well like.... do you just want to kiss Lena? Or do you want something more from her?” Alex asked.

“I.... I want to kiss her.... but I also want to cuddle her and tell her about my day as she tells me about hers. I want to cuddle her in bed. I.... I want to see her naked! Oh my god.... This is real! I’m really in love with Lena!” Kara said.

Alex immediately grabbed her sister for a hug and held her tight.

“I’m glad I could help you with this..” Alex said.

“Me too.” Kara said as she continue to hug her sister. “But you were more like a therapist, allowing me to come to my own conclusion.”

“Well that’s what happens when you date a therapist for a year and a half.” Alex chuckled as she ended the hug.

Once the hug ended it was as if everything hit Kara again.

“Oh my god...” is all Kara could manage as she stared off into the distance.

“Kara... you know.... well the best way to resolve this is to tell Lena....” Alex finally said.

This snapped Kara back into reality.

“Oh, well i did tell her last night.” Kara said and then got an angry and confused look from Alex, so Kara quickly continued, “Well I tried to tell her. I kept thinking about it after you all left and it was just me and Lena. Lena could tell something was bothering me so she asked me to tell her. I didn’t at first, but when she told me she was drunk, which was pretty obvious, and she doubted she’d remember it in the morning I decided to take my shot and tell her. But I looked away when I told her and when I looked back she was asleep...”

“So.... wait... surely you know if Lena heard or remembers if she slept at your apartment last night?” Alex asked.

“Well when I woke up I accidentally fell off my bed and woke Lena. I panicked and just told her I had to do Supergirl stuff, but before I left she said we need to talk about last night.... but I’m not sure what about....” Kara spat out and she worryingly twiddled with her hands.

Alex placed one of her hands on Kara’s to stop her fiddling, and looked Kara in the eyes.

“Kara, the only way you’re going to find out is if you talk to Lena.” Alex said firmly yet gently.

After a few moments of silence Kara finally sighed.

“I know....” Kara said.

“Good. Text Lena now to meet her later, after you’ve left here of course. And after we’ve eaten pizzas!” Alex said trying to lighten the mood.

“Okay I’ll text her now.” Kara said and pulled out her phone.

**Kara: Hey Lena, I was wondering if we could meet up and talk some time later today?**

Lena replied right away.

**Lena: Hi. Yes of course. I’m just finishing up a few things here at L-Corp, but I should be done in a couple of hours. Why don’t you come to my apartment, say at around 6?**

**Kara: Okay, I’ll see you then! :)**

* * *

It was coming up to six o’clock and Kara was walking over to Lena’s apartment. She decided she needed the walk to try and think things through. To try and formulate precise words she was going to say to Lena. Unfortunately even in her head no matter what she ended up nervously spewing out a bunch of words and confusing herself.

Kara took the private elevator up to Lena’s apartment and when she go to the floor Lena was waiting for Kara at the front door.

“Hi Kara, come on in.” Lena smiled as she held the front door wide open.

Kara walked through the door and gave Lena a hug.

“Hi.... I’ve missed you since this morning.... I’m sorry I left in such a rush....” Kara said.

“No, it’s alright, you needed to go save some people. Well I saw the news actually.... you needed to go help some people I guess....” Lena said and laughed while ending the hug, “Either way I don’t hold it against you for going out as Supergirl, I never will. Plus if you stayed I’d probably have never gone into L-Corp and just spent the day with you, and I really needed to get some work done.”

“Oh, well now I wish I stayed.” Kara laughed.

“Would you like something to drink?” Lena asked Kara as she guided her to the couch while Lena walked to the kitchen which was right next to her living room as she lived in a mostly open plan apartment. Or at least the kitchen and living room were open plan.

“You still want to drink after last night?” Kara asked.

“Hmm, well you know me, I love my scotch, maybe even as much as Alex.” Lena joked.

“Hmm that’s not a good thing.” Kara said seriously.

“Don’t worry Kara it’s fine.” Lena said, “Oh I actually have some alien alcohol for you!”

“Really??? You know I’m fine with human alcohol.” Kara said surprised.

“I know. But let’s face it, you don’t drink alcohol for the taste, you drink it because of how it makes you feel. You don’t get that drinking human alcohol.” Lena explained.

“Hmm I guess you’re right.... what alcohol have you got?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“Aldebaran rum.” Lena said. 

Kara then had a coughing fit hearing the alcohol's name. Lena quickly rushed over to Kara in response.

“Kara are you okay?” Lena asked as she put a hand on Kara’s back in concern.

“Oh yeah I’m fine...” Kara was able to say quietly after recovering from her shock. “It’s just that alcohol is uhmmm I drank it with Mon-El a few years ago and.... it’s the only time I’ve been drunk....” 

“Oh... I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t know about its link with Mon-El you don’t have to drink it.” Lena said in a slight panic that she may have triggered some buried emotions in Kara.

“Oh no it’s not that. It’s just the drunkness that gave me the shock.” Kara said reassuring Lena.

“Okay.. well you don’t have to drink it if it makes you uncomfortable.” Lena reassured Kara.

“No I’ll have some. I’ll just take it slow.” Kara said timidly.

Lena then went back over to the Kitchen and poured both of them their drinks as Kara continued to sit on the couch.

“I have to admit, it would interest me to see Kara Danvers drunk.” Lena admitted.

“Well hopefully you’ll never find out.” Kara said with a smile as Lena handed her her drink and took a seat next to Kara.

The two women both took a sip of their drinks.

“So I need to tell you some...” Kara began but was interrupted by Lena.

“Stop Kara.” Lena said with a hand raised as she place her drink down. “Let me go first.”

Kara nodded.

“Last night I was a mess. I don’t remember anything basically right until after we kissed. So I’m sorry if I was a drunk mess, as I must have been really bad as I usually remember what happened.” Lena said.

“Oh no you were fine. Not much happened after that. I mean we all chatted and enjoyed each other’s company for a while longer then everyone else started to leave. You stayed and then gave me this.” Kara said raising her wrist to show the bracelet. “Then you asked to stay at my place. We then talked, and as I was talking you fell asleep. I then carried you to my bed.”

As Kara was spewing out all those words she realised that Lena hadn't heard her confession of her feelings. Kara partly felt relieved by this, but then also felt upset by it.

“Oh, well it sounds like I was a drunk mess after all.” Lena said with a smile. “But thank you for taking care of me, you’re a good friend.”

The word friend felt like daggers in Kara’s heart, even though she knew that’s what they were, and there was no other word to describe them.

“Any time.” Kara said managing to force a smile.

“Oh so how’d you like your new suit?” Lena then asked.

“It was great! I’m sooooo glad you gave me pants! It felt like I had more room to move and I felt far less ridiculous in the costume. And it’s sooooo nice not having to wear my suit underneath my normal clothes!” Kara said.

“Good I’m glad you liked it. There are a few features of the suit I need to tell you about, but they are not currently activated as I wanted to run them by you first.” Lena said.

“Oh? What are they?” Kara asked.

“Well.... uhmm one of the features I put in was a tracker...” Lena said.

“Okay.... and why’d you have to run that by me?” Kara asked confused.

“Because it’s not a tracker for the DEO or Alex.... it’s a tracker for only me to see....” Lena admitted.

Kara didn’t say anything in response, Lena took this as a bad sign.

“You don’t have to use it. Uhmm I can’t even track you unless you activate it on the suit... I just wanted to put it in the suit because I wanted to know you were safe or just make sure everything was okay....” Lena said.

“It’s okay Lena.” Kara said reassuringly. “I appreciate the thought, and I love that you want to take care of me. But I know you, you’ll be watching it all the time and it’ll distract you from work.” Kara said.

Lena’s head fell down slightly dejected.

“Yeah.... you’re right.... I’m sorry.” Lena said.

Kara hugged Lena.

“No don’t be sorry.” Kara said, “Actually I could use it so I’ll only activate it when I’m in trouble and need help, okay?”

Lena smiled once more.

“Okay, that sounds good to me. I hope I never see Supergirl being tracked then.” Lena said with seriousness to her tone.

There is once again a silence between the women.

“So what is the other feature in the suit that you wanted to let me know first? As it sounded like there was more than one.” Kara asked.

“Oh well there’s a feature that you can activate and it’ll absorb any energy that your suit is taking.... so like things hitting you.... then you could use that energy to almost super charge yourself temporarily, so you’d hit with even more force than you do already.” Lena explained.

“Oh that sounds amazing! It’ll be so useful in tricky situations!” Kara said with a smile.

“Okay well I can set them up for you tomorrow, if you don’t mind?”

“Oh yeah that’s fine.” Kara replied.

There is another brief silence.

“So do you want to watch a movie and have a best friends movie night?” Lena asked.

“Sure...” Kara said.

The truth is the word friends cut Kara deep again, even though she knew that’s what they were. Kara knew she needed to have a conversation with Lena if she wanted them to be more than friends. But of course Kara was freaking herself out about telling Lena. Kara thought about how Lena only briefly mentioned the kiss, nothing more, that wasn’t a good sign. Kara didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Lena. Kara was tearing herself up on the insides.

Lena turned on the TV to one of the many Disney movies that Lena knew Kara loved, which they’d watched countless times together. Lena then grabbed a blanket and threw it over herself and Kara and then snuggled up next to Kara, just like they normally did. Lena wasn’t cuddling Kara like a couple would, she was more so just leaning against Kara, which in all honestly she probably had to do just so they could both share the blanket.

As Lena snuggled up to Kara Kara knew she couldn’t take it anymore. So Kara then did the one thing she knew she now definitely had to do, she began drinking. Kara decided she needed to get drunk to get through this.

* * *

A few hours later the Disney movie the two had been watching was in its last few minutes, but the two girls were far more interested in their drinks than the movie. The alcohol had shifted their minds from the film a while ago.

The two didn’t speak much, as both tried to pretend they were not drunk and were watching the movie. But Kara couldn’t keep this charade up much longer as eventually she began floating up in the air taking the blanket the two had shared with her.

“Where are you going?” Lena slurred slightly.

Kara giggled.

“Look at me, I’m a genie!” Kara said while still giggling.

Lena grabbed one end of the blanket and was then holding the blanket that was around Kara almost as if Kara was a kite.

“Come back down! That blanket was for both of us.” Lena said.

Kara continued to giggle.

“No I like the view up here!” Kara said.

“Kara Danvers! If you don’t come down right now I’ll throw all your pot stickers in the bin whenever I see you are about to eat some!” Lena said.

In response to this Kara immediately cut out her flying. She didn’t gently float back down, she fell down and landed on Lena.

“Owww” Lena moaned softly.

“Sorry... but that’s what you get when you threaten my pot stickers!” Kara said while moving herself off Lena slightly.

The two women eventually end up laying face to face next to each other on the couch. Lena has her back to the couch cushions and Kara has her back to the edge of the couch.

“Well I’d never really do anything to your pot stickers. I could never be that mean to you...” Lena said smiling as she looked directly into Kara’s eyes.

Kara smiled back in response, but remained where she was not even trying to move. Kara was also staring into Lena’s eyes.

Kara could feel her heart beat faster and faster as she looked at Lena, as she longed for Lena.

“You have pretty eyes....” Lena finally said breaking the brief silence.

“Hmm so do you... and pretty lips...” Kara mumbled.

Lena raised an eyebrow in response.

“You like my lips?” Lena asked.

“Yes... and they were really nice to kiss too....” Kara replied.

Lena smiled.

“Well maybe you should kiss me again...” Lena said.

Kara thought for a few seconds and the crinkle between her eyebrows can be seen by Lena.

“Hmm I can’t.... I’ve got to tell you something.... that I didn’t tell you early.... as I was scared....” Kara mumbled again.

“Hmm what is it?” Lena also mumbled.

“I.... I think I’m in love with you.... our kiss yesterday made me realise I might be in love with you...” Kara finally said while trying not to look Lena in the eyes, which was hard considering how close they were.

In response to this Lena mashed her lips to Kara's and the two began kissing softly. The kiss then turned passionate. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, it could definitely be described as a drunken kiss, especially when they added tongue.

“I think I’m in love with you too, but I didn’t think you’d feel the same.” Lena admitted in between kisses.

The two women continue to kiss for a few minutes until eventually Kara picked Lena up. Lena had her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist and her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck. All the while the two women continue to kiss. Kara carry’s Lena to the bedroom.

The only problem was in Kara’s drunken state she can’t remember where Lena’s bedroom is. While Lena is not paying attention to anything other than kissing Kara, and her eyes remain closed.

After a few minutes Kara eventually stumbled into Lena’s private indoor swimming pool. She not only stumbled into the room with the swimming pool, but then proceeded to fall into the pool with Lena as well.

As the two hit the water they broke their kiss. But instead of surprise or anger the two girls just laughed at the situation.

“What are we doing here?” Lena giggled as she splashed some water over Kara.

“I don’t know. I forgot where your bedroom was and kind of just stumbled in here.” Kara said.

“My bedrooms on the other side of the building to this.” Lena laughed, “I just think you wanted to see me in a wet t-shirt.”

“Hmm, it is nice..” Kara admitted as she stared at Lena’s wet chest. 

Lena then climbed out the pool at held out her hand so Kara could use her to climb up.

“Come on Kara I’ll lead you to my bedroom.” Lena said.

The two then walked hand in hand through the apartment soaking wet and occasionally turned to one another and kissed.

They entered Lena’s bedroom and quickly began undressing. They both threw their wet clothing into the adjoining bathroom. 

Finally the two women were naked in front of one another. They both took in this moment and studied each other’s bodies.

“You’re even more beautiful than I’d imagined...” Kara said.

Lena smiled in response.

“And you are too perfect to even comprehend. I mean look at your abs..” Lena said as she ran her hand over Kara’s abs.

Kara moaned in response, then pulled Lena in for a kissing squishing their naked bodies together. They then fell onto the bed kissing.

Over the next hour the two women would make each other scream and moan countless times until they were both completely drained, and then fell asleep next to each other. They were too exhausted and spent to even say a word to one another.

So it was all happy. Kara and Lena had admitted they had feelings to one another, and even consummated these feelings by having countless amounts of sex. The only problem was both women were so drunk neither of them was going to remember anything in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for the bracelet to contain a suit with pants before the new suit was announced.


	3. Lena's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been over 2 months since I updated this story, I got more focused on another story. But I am back writing this now and intend to put out several chapters this week and finish the story before the Season 5 premier.

The last few days from Lena’s third person point of view.

A few months after Kara and Lena had made up and began to rebuild their friendship and trust Lena had realised that she was in love with Kara. Although she was determined that she would never do anything about it as she could not go through the pain of losing Kara again. So for several months Lena just buried her emotions in her little boxes, even if at therapy Kelly had told her not to use that technique anymore. Admittedly Lena stopped using that technique, apart from her feelings she had for Kara, they were firmly buried in several boxes.

As the months passed and Christmas (2020) approached it became more and more difficult for Lena to bury her feelings for Kara in those boxes. She felt that whenever she was with Kara her feelings for her would slowly unlock from one box at a time until there were no boxes left and Lena desperately wanted to kiss Kara. Those moments were some of the most difficult moments of Lena’s life and they were just getting more and more difficult, Lena had no idea what she could do.

For Christmas Kara was going to be hosting for her friends and family at her apartment. This meant that Kara would be cooking everything too. Lena couldn’t let her best friend do all that work on her own so she insisted that she would arrive early on Christmas Day and help Kara with the cooking. Of course another benefit of this was that Lena got to spend more one on one time with Kara which she loved doing, even if it had become incredibly dangerous with Lena’s feelings almost bubbling out of control.

Lena arrived at Kara’s apartment 4 hours early with all her presents in hand, even though the group had agreed not to do presents. The gift Lena was most nervous about giving was Kara’s, it was a Supersuit with pants that materialised from a bracelet. Lena had made it because it would help keep Kara safe, or at least safe in relative terms. Lena had dressed for the day in some comfy jeans and a Christmas sweater that Kara had bought her. Embarrassingly Lena actually wore the sweater quiet frequently as it reminded her of Kara and it made her feel close to her, even when Kara wasn’t there.

Lena sighed and prepared herself for the onslaught of emotions that were about to overwhelm her for the entire day and knocked on Kara’s door.

Kara opened the door with a smile.

“Merry Christmas.” Lena said with a smile as Kara gestured Lena into the apartment.

“Merry Christmas!” Kara replied excitedly.

After Kara and Lena playfully argued about Lena breaking the rules of “no presents” they began working on preparing all the food Kara planned out.

Over the next few hours the cooking actually went very well to Lena’s surprise, although she couldn’t help but glance at Kara at times when Kara wasn’t looking. She chastised herself for this, but it didn’t stop her doing it again, and again, and again. All in all the cooking was going well, until they tried to make a raspberry chocolate cake.

To make the cake Kara had written down the ingredients of a recipe she wanted to make, but the problem was making a cake wasn’t really a two person job. So Lena and Kara kept bumping into one another which made them giggle even more than they already were. Eventually Lena was mixing some of the cake mixture when all of a sudden she felt flour in her hair. She looked around and saw Kara standing at the other side of the kitchen doing her assigned task for making the cake. But Lena could see that Kara had a big grin on her face, so she knew Kara had used her super speed to throw flour in her hair playfully.

Lena then decided to grab a handful of flour and throw it at Kara. It hit Kara square in the side of the face.

“Hey!” Kara said as she looked at Lena surprised.

Lena just began gigging and picked up more flour to throw in response. Kara saw this and began laughing and picked up flour as well. The two began a small flour fight as the threw flour at one another, all while giggling.

Eventually after a few minutes the two called a truce, all while still laughing and got back to making the cake. They both had kind of lost which stage they were at with the cake so they just made some guestimastions and finished the cake and shoved it in the oven. An hour later when it was done they could both see that the cake was an absolute disaster. That is when Kara made the suggestion that she would fly to Germany to get a cake from this bakery that had gone viral.

Once Kara flew away Lena knew that she would have a few minutes to herself before Kara returned. As although Kara could fly to Germany and back in less than a few minutes, she knew it would take time to buy the cake and talk to the bakery owners, then Kara would most likely fly back to National City a bit slower than normal so not to ruin the cake. 

Lena took the next few minutes to try and compose herself as her feelings had already gotten near out of control in the few hours she’d been at Kara’s apartment. The temptation that Lena had to jump on Kara and kiss her during their flour fight was almost overwhelming. Lena was actually proud of herself that she had been able to keep everything under control. Lena eventually quelled her feelings enough and looked at herself in a mirror, she was an absolute mess with flour all over her. She decided to head to Kara’s bathroom to clean herself up.

A few minutes later Lena came out of Kara’s bathroom and walked back through Kara’s bedroom and headed into the living room area so Lena could get back to the kitchen. That is when Lena stopped in shock at just then noticing that Kara had hung mistletoe on the archway between Kara’s bedroom and living room. This caused all of Lena’s feelings to bubble right back up to the surface. Lena imagined actually going under the mistletoe with Kara “accidentally” and actually being able to kiss her with no repercussions, as it would just be seen as a kiss under the mistletoe for traditions sake. After a few moments of fantasising Lena shook these thoughts from her head. She realised she would feel very guilty purposely creating a situation where her and Kara were under the mistletoe. 

Lena then walked back into the kitchen and checked on the food. While she was doing this she began trying to get her heart beat and breathing under control, as she had become quiet flustered thinking about the real possibility she could kiss Kara.

Before Lena could dwell on any more thoughts of her feelings and the mistletoe Kara returned with a cake in hand. The two then proceeded to suggest they claim credit for the cake to all their friends. This obviously didn’t turn out well as during dinner Nia had busted them, thanks to the cake shop owners posting a picture on social media.

Later everyone moved to the living room having eaten dinner. This is when Brainy and Nia were caught under the mistletoe. As the two kissed after Kara had pointed out the mistletoe to everyone else Lena wished again that Kara and her were kissing under the mistletoe. It didn’t help when a few minutes later Alex purposely walked under the mistletoe and called for Kelly to come kiss her under it. Lena really, really, really wished she could get up and suggestively call Kara over to her to kiss her under the mistletoe.

Lena’s nervousness wasn’t helped when they all began exchanging gifts. That was because Lena felt that her second gift she had got Kara - the suit bracelet, was a rather intimate gift and she would be far too embarrassed to give it to her while everyone else was around. Saying this Lena was just as nervous to give Kara the other gift she got her, the gourmet all you can eat meal for two, of foods from all over the world at a restaurant in London. Kara was excited when she realised what the gift was.

“We are totally going there together and I swear if you only order a salad I’ll leave you in London.” Kara said. 

At this response from Kara Lena let herself dream a little. She dreamt that the two would be in a restaurant in London on their very first date. Lena day dreamed about how romantic it could be. But Lena soon realised she was allowing herself to get far too overwhelmed by these possibilities that she could never allow to happen, so she snapped herself out of it.

As the afternoon became night everyone chatted and played board games. A few of the group had gotten drunk, or were on their way there. Lena could see that Alex was absolutely obliterated. Lena herself however wasn’t drunk or even tipsy, she had purposely been taking it slow as she didn’t want to get drunk and do or say something she would regret. 

Eventually Lena got up to go to the bathroom, once she was done and on her way back to the living room that is when it happened. Lena turned around the corner and bumped into Kara. Even before she said anything she knew what had happened. She knew that they were both under the mistletoe and totally by accident. Part of Lena hoped that someone would notice and call it out, while another part of Lena hoped no one would notice just to save herself as she wasn’t sure she would be able to keep her emotions in check.

“Oh excuse me Kara.” Lena said.

“No worries that’s my bad.” Kara said back to Lena.

Lena and Kara were just about to walk away from each other, and Lena was feeling a sigh of relief but also a heart ache of disappointment. But that is when Nia spoke up.

“Wait!!!! You are under the mistletoe you know what that means!” Nia said.

“Ugh oh err, come on we don’t have to...” Kara said clearly flustered.

Part of Lena was disappointed that Kara was trying to avoid kissing her.

“No, no! You made me and Brainy do it. Time to pay the piper.” Jams said.

In that moment Lena thought how James might just be the best ex-boyfriend ever, even if he was unknowingly helping Lena to kiss the girl of her dreams.

Part of Lena want to refuse as that would be the best thing to do to avoid anything ruining their friendship. But there was another part of Lena that just wanted to seize the opportunity and kiss the love of her life. That second part of Lena was stronger.

“Come on Kara it’s just a kiss.” Lena said trying to sound like she was joking a bit.

“Ugh erm, okay.” Kara said nervously much to both Lena’s delight and sadness. She was sad that Kara didn’t want to jump at the chance of kissing her, but equally she was delighted Kara agreed to the kiss.

Lena turned to Kara and looked her in the eyes with a hint of a smile on her face. The two began to lean in and get closer and closer and closer. Lena felt a rush of energy coarse through her body. She wanted this so badly, and she was just about to get it.

Lena and Kara’s lips met and Lena felt like she was in heaven. She never wanted the kiss to stop, Kara was so delicate and perfect and an amazing kisser. Lena was also glad Kara hadn’t just gone in for a quick peck but actually a deep kiss. She knew eventually they’d have to stop but she was waiting for Kara to pull away. Lena was in far too much of a daze to end this moment. But just as Lena considered adding a tongue to their kiss or biting Kara’s lip slightly Kara pulls away and so Lena follows suit.

Once the kiss ended the two women looked each other in the eyes and smiled at one another, everyone else jeered. In this moment Lena knew she was about to tell Kara she was in love with her. But she knew she couldn’t so she quickly turned away from Kara and walked back to the couch, Kara continued to the bathroom.

As Lena sat down she knew she had to quickly come up with some sort of a solution as she could keep these feelings in these boxes anymore. Lena thought about just getting up and leaving and saying she needed to go. But Lena had promised Kara she would never lie to her, Kara had promised her the same after they had reconciled their friendship, so that was off the table. So Lena did the only thing she thought she could do and decided to just get drunk. In her mind at least if she did something stupid she wouldn’t remember and could blame it on the alcohol.

For the remainder of the evening Lena mostly just sipped away at her several pours of scotch. She listened to the conversation and smiled when people made jokes or told funny stories. That said Lena wasn’t paying attention at all. Her mind and heart were racing with how much she was in love with Kara. Every time she felt like she was going to shout it out to the world she swallowed those words with another sip of her drink. What did not help is that Lena caught Kara glancing over at her every now and then looking at her in a funny manner. Lena was concerned Kara just felt incredibly awkward by their kiss. 

Eventually people started to leave. Lena said her goodbyes, not trying to get up. She wanted to stay, even if it was dangerous, she wanted to give Kara the Christmas present suit she had made for her.

Kara was clearing away some dirty plates in the kitchen. Lena decided that she would get up and help Kara, but as she got up she realised that was a bad idea. She was far more drunk than she thought.

“Oh whoa, I think I had more to drink than I thought. But before I forget Kara I have another present for you. I wanted to give it to you in private.” Lena said.

“Lena you didn’t have to get me anything else.” Kara replied as she walked back over to Lena.

Lena then got the bracelet box out. In this moment Lena realised how much this box kind of looked like a big wedding ring box. Part of Lena wished that this was a wedding ring box. But Lena quickly swallowed those thoughts. She then showed the box to Kara and opened it revealing the bracelet. 

“Oh it’s beautiful Lena.” Kara said.

Lena was very tempted to reply “No, you’re beautiful.” But she didn’t.

“Thank you. But it’s not why I’m giving it to you. I made it. It’s a Supergirl suit I designed. You press the bracelet and a Supergirl suit will appear over your body just like the anti kryptonite suit I made for you.” Lena explained.

“Oh wow. This would mean I wouldn’t have to wear my suit under my clothes. This is amazing Lena.” Kara said.

Lena’s mind drifted to the idea that Kara wouldn’t have to wear her Supergirl suit under her clothes so she could tear Kara’s clothes off her, and get right to her underwear. Lena shook these thoughts from her head once more.

“You haven’t seen it yet Kara.” Lena said as her drunkenness started to affect her speech.

“It’s okay, you made it. I know it’ll be perfect.” Kara said.

Lena thought about saying “You’re perfect.” to Kara, but she bites her tongue and somehow managed to stop herself.

Lena then decided that she should leave as these thoughts about Kara were not getting any easier to deal with. But as Lena gets up form the couch again she just falls back down. She is really, really drunk. Lena then began speaking without thinking.

“Ooof, I think I’ve definitely had too much to drink. Do you mind if I stay here tonight Kara? I don’t think I’m in a fit state to even walk a few feet.” Lena said.

Lena noticed that Kara got a funny look on her face, this made Lena incredibly nervous. Kara clearly didn’t want her to stay.

“Oh I don’t mean to impose. I can figure something out if you’d prefer that.” Lena then quickly added.

“Oh, no, it’s okay.....” Kara said not convincingly.

“What is it Kara? You can tell me.” Lena said now feeling a bit brave. Lena wanted to know if Kara was just feeling awkward about their kiss. If so she wanted to clear the air as soon as possible. She wouldn’t have anything ruining their friendship, damned be how she felt.

“No I can’t. It’s too hard.” Kara said.

These words disappoint Lena. Lena thought they were in a place where they were both open with one another. Although just as Lena thought this she realised that they are not. Lena is hiding the fact she’s in love with Kara, from Kara. Of course they are not truly open with each other, and it’s partly Lena’s fault. Lena makes a mental note that she has to tell Kara how she feels, but tomorrow, if she remembers, her first priority was Kara in that moment.

“Please tell me Kara. If it makes you feel any better I probably won’t remember anyway, I’ve had way too much to drink.” Lena said.

Lena sees that Kara gets a look on her face that suggests Lena has convinced her. But in this moment Lena suddenly feels things becoming black.

“Okay well the thing is.....” are the last words that she heard Kara say before she blacked out.

* * *

The next morning Lena was woken by a loud bang off to her side. She opened her eyes but it hurt. Lena let out an audible grumble/moan at the hangover headache that was hitting her.

After a few more seconds Lena was able to open her eyes and realised she was in Kara’s apartment in Kara’s bed. The worst part was she didn’t remember much of last night. Lena quickly made sure to check she was wearing clothes. She thought that it was a very legitimate possibility that she would have tried to sleep with Kara last night and Kara would have just let it happen to be polite. Thankfully for Lena she was still wearing her full outfit from the night before, they definitely didn’t have sex when Lena was drunk.

“Kara???” Lena groaned.

“I’m here Lena.” Kara said sitting on the floor by the opposite side of the bed from Lena.

Lena looked over at Kara and noticed she was on the floor.

“Hummmmmm.... owww my head.... why were you on the floor? Did you fall out of bed?” Lena asked.

“Oh Kinda. I uhmmm wanted to give you space last night so I moved further and further away from you during the night as you came closer. Anyway when I woke up I forgot you were here and when I looked over at you it shocked me a bit and I fell onto the floor as I’d somehow managed to sleep fly halfway off the bed during the night.” Kara said.

“Ohh Kara I’m sorry i made you feel uncomfortable. I guess I was a drunk mess while I was sleeping?” Lena asked. Lena felt incredibly bad that even in her sleep she clearly couldn’t keep away from Kara. She was attracted to Kara like a moth to a flame. Lena felt that metaphor was rather accurate, as Lena was sure if she went for it with Kara their friendship would go up in flames.

“Oh no! It’s fine! I’m glad you didn’t go home last night in your state.” Kara said.

Lena groaned and began to rub her eyes as her hangover headache was really starting to get to her. It didn't help that the hangover was on top of her brain going crazy about how she felt about Kara, and the fact she slept in her bed with her last night.

“Oh, let me get you some water for your headache. I’d offer you some painkillers but I don’t have them..... ya know being Kryptonian and all....” Kara said as she went off to the kitchen.

“That’s okay Kara, I don’t like taking aspirin for hangovers. Hangovers are supposed to teach you a lesson to not drink again.... I guess I never learn....” Lena said as quietly as she could to not anger her headache, she knew Kara would hear her with her super hearing.

Kara returned with the water and gave it to Lena. Lena took the water desperately hoping it would stop some of the pain in her head, even if it didn't stop the pain in her heart.

“Here ya go. I hope this helps. You can go back to sleep if you like, I don’t mind. I should probably go out and check on the city as Supergirl.” Kara said as she sat down on the bed next to Lena.

“Oh no. I won’t be going back to sleep now. I need to head into L-Corp anyway.” Lena said while slowly drinking some water. She was glad Kara was leaving, it would give Lena the best opportunity to leave and get out of this mess without confessing her feelings to Kara, at least not now while she has a massive headache, and hasn't thoroughly thought all the words through several times.

Kara nods at Lena and stood up and went to leave the bedroom area. Lena then realises that she wants Kara to know that they need to talk, even if she doesn't say what about.

“But Kara, I think we need to talk about last night....” Lena said.

In response to this Lena notices how Kara quickly turned away and walked slightly more quickly out of the bedroom. This gives Lena the impression that she may have been a worse mess last night than Kara had let on. She didn't think she would have confessed her feelings and Kara not mention it. Lena figured that if she'd confessed her feelings one of a few things would have happened. Either Kara would have let Lena down easy and most likely given Lena the bed while she slept on the couch. Or alternatively if Kara felt the same way she would have snuggled up to Lena in bed, at the very least, instead of constantly moving away from her throughout the night.

“Uhmm Yeah Okay..... uhmmm I’ve got to go now, Supergirl stuff.... uhmm I’ll see you later...” Kara said then leaves out of Lena's view. A few seconds later as Lena is walking out of the bedroom she sees a red-blue blur and hears Kara's window open which signals that Kara has flown away on her Supergirl duties. Lena then cautiously looks up at the mistletoe that is right above her in this very moment. A perfect memory of her kiss with Kara shoots through her head. Lena happily recalls the moment, and wished more than anything that she could kiss Kara again.

“You were quiet the trouble maker last night weren’t you?” Lena said to herself looking up at the mistletoe.

A few minutes later Lena gathered her things and left Kara's apartment.

* * *

After Lena left Kara's apartment she went home to have a shower and get changed and then went straight into L-Corp with the full intention of getting some work done, even if it was the day after Christmas, and a weekend. The work never stopped for a successful CEO. The only problem for Lena was as she sat at her desk in her office she could think of nothing but Kara and how she felt about her. She would only focus on a task for a minute or so at a time before slowly drifting back to thinking about Kara again. Eventually Lena decided that it was hopeless and she would just have to think about how she was going to tell Kara she was most likely utterly in love with her. Then more importantly how Lena could put it in such a way so that their friendship could remain as intact as possible when Kara inevitably rejects her when she doesn't feel the same way. 

  
Lena thought long and hard about how she would tell Kara. She even wrote herself a script of exactly what she wanted to say. But once she would re-read it she decided it was stupid and restarted it all over again. After a few hours Lena turned on the news and saw that Supergirl had been busy this morning, even doing some heroic things that Kara really shouldn't waste her time doing. All this did was reaffirm to Lena how perfect and kind Kara was, and how she would never want to be anything more with Lena, Lena would only taint her. But even though Lena thought this she knew that because Kara was so good she deserved nothing but honesty from all her friends, including Lena. That's why Lena had to tell Kara the truth about how see feels. So Lena gets to writing out what she wants to say to Kara again. 

As Lena is about half way through with her speech her phone buzzes. 

**Kara: Hey Lena, I was wondering if we could meet up and talk some time later today?**

Lena got a sudden panic reading this text, she realised that this meant they were actually going to talk in a few hours, and more importantly Kara wanted to talk about something as well. 

"Oh god, what did I do last night?" Lena said to herself out loud, before responding to Kara.

**Lena: Hi. Yes of course. I’m just finishing up a few things here at L-Corp, but I should be done in a couple of hours. Why don’t you come to my apartment, say at around 6?**

**Kara: Okay, I’ll see you then! :)**

Lena then got right back to writing her speech and actually spent the rest of the day until she had to leave to meet Kara doing it. Even after several hours of writing it wasn't good enough. But Lena realised that she was an idiot as Kara was so good of heart she deserved nothing less than for other people to speak from the heart to her. So that is what Lena was going to do. Lena wasn't going to memorise or write a speech. She was going to confess how she felt to Kara from her heart off the top of her head.

* * *

Lena sat in her apartment just before six nervously waiting for Kara to arrive. She wondered if Kara would just fly up to her apartment or if she'd take the elevator. Lena was incredibly nervous so she decided to have a drink to calm her nerves, despite waking up early that morning with a hangover.

Eventually Lena saw an alert on her phone that told her that her private elevator was in use. She clicked on the video footage and saw Kara standing in the elevator. Lena walked over to her front door and opened it waiting for the elevator doors to open, and for Kara to appear.

"Hi Kara, com on in." Lena smiled as she saw Kara step out of the elevator. 

Kara walked through the front door and gave Lena a big hug. Lena hugged Kara back and almost told her right then and there that she loved her. But she wanted to wait until they sat down.

“Hi.... I’ve missed you since this morning.... I’m sorry I left in such a rush....” Kara said.

“No, it’s alright, you needed to go save some people. Well I saw the news actually.... you needed to go help some people I guess...... Either way I don’t hold it against you for going out as Supergirl, I never will. Plus if you stayed I’d probably have never gone into L-Corp and just spent the day with you, and I really needed to get some work done.” Lena said, sort of telling the truth.

“Oh, well now I wish I stayed.” Kara laughed.

“Would you like something to drink?” Lena asked as the two walked over to the living room area.

“You still want to drink after last night?” Kara asked.

Lena wanted to reply _"well I need to to get through this and tell you something."_ , but she didn't.

“Hmm, well you know me, I love my scotch, maybe even as much as Alex.” Lena said, hiding behind a joke.

“Hmm that’s not a good thing.” Kara said seriously.

“Don’t worry Kara it’s fine. Oh I actually have some alien alcohol for you!" Lena remembered, thinking it might also be easier if Kara was a little drunk too.

"Really??? You know I’m fine with human alcohol.” Kara said with clear surprise in her voice.

“I know. But let’s face it, you don’t drink alcohol for the taste, you drink it because of how it makes you feel. You don’t get that drinking human alcohol.” Lena explained.

“Hmm I guess you’re right.... what alcohol have you got?” Kara asked.

“Aldebaran rum.” Lena said. 

Kara then violently began coughing, Lena quickly rushed over to Kara.

“Kara are you okay?” Lena asked very concerned. 

“Oh yeah I’m fine... It’s just that alcohol is uhmmm I drank it with Mon-El a few years ago and.... it’s the only time I’ve been drunk....” Kara said.

Lena thinks this is a true and utter disaster. Lena wants to confess her feelings for Kara but she has already made a mistake by bringing up a drink that Kara links with her ex-boyfriend Mon-El, someone Lena knows Kara truly loved.

“Oh... I’m sorry Kara. I didn’t know about its link with Mon-El you don’t have to drink it.” Lena said panicked.

“Oh no it’s not that. It’s just the drunkness that gave me the shock.” Kara said.

“Okay.. well you don’t have to drink it if it makes you uncomfortable.” Lena said.

“No I’ll have some. I’ll just take it slow.” Kara replied.

Lena then went and got both of them their drinks.

“I have to admit, it would interest me to see Kara Danvers drunk.” Lena admitted.

Lena truly was curious to see what Kara was like drunk. Selfishly she wondered if drunk Kara had lower inhibitions, which might give Lena her best chance of Kara reciprocating her feelings, even if it was only temporary. 

“Well hopefully you’ll never find out.” Kara said.

The two then began drinking.

“So I need to tell you some...” Kara began but was interrupted by Lena.

"Stop Kara. Let me go first." Lena said.

  
Kara just nodded.

Lena thought that this was it, she was finally going to put her cards on the table and see where they land.

“Last night I was a mess. I don’t remember anything basically right until after we kissed. So I’m sorry if I was a drunk mess, as I must have been really bad as I usually remember what happened.” Lena said.

“Oh no you were fine. Not much happened after that. I mean we all chatted and enjoyed each other’s company for a while longer then everyone else started to leave. You stayed and then gave me this. Then you asked to stay at my place. We then talked, and as I was talking you fell asleep. I then carried you to my bed.” Kara said pointing to her bracelet. 

Lena gets a good mental image of Kara carrying her to bed. She definitely smiles on the inside at that thought. 

"Oh, well it sounds like I was a drunk mess after all. But thank you for taking care of me, you’re a good friend.” Lena said. Even as the word friend was leaving her mouth she regretted it. This was going to make things a hell of a lot more difficult.

“Any time.” Kara said.

“Oh so how’d you like your new suit?” Lena asked deciding to change the subject and rebuild her courage to confess to Kara.

The two then talk about Kara's new suit. Lena talks about the tracking feature she has put into it. It warms her heart that Kara promises to let Lena use it, but only if she can only send out the tracking signal on her command, to Lena. Lena felt honoured and privileged to have this much trust from Kara. 

Once there is a lull in there conversation Lena realised that, that was the perfect moment to confess her feelings to Kara, but she chickens out.

"So do you want to watch a movie and have a best friends movie night?” Lena said. She didn't know why she said "best friends" again, she once more regretted it. In her mind Lena chastised herself for how stupid she was.

After Kara agreed the two put on a movie. Lena then decided she was going to use this excuse to cuddle up to Kara as they watched the movie.

* * *

The two watched the movie for a few hours and they didn't speak again until Kara drunkenly flew up in the air pretended to be a genie. Kara landed back down on top of Lena after Lena had made a hollow threat to Kara's potstickers. 

As Kara was on top of Lena, Lena couldn't help but love how close they were. She began to look into Kara's beautiful blue eyes. Lena realised how drunk she was in this moment, and equally was aware of how drunk Kara was. But as she continued to look at Kara in the eyes, and the fact that Kara didn't move Lena finally couldn't take it anymore.

“You have pretty eyes....” Lena said.

“Hmm so do you... and pretty lips...” Kara said.

Lena was absolutely shocked, she never in a million years expected that response from Kara. 

"You like my lips?" Lena asked surprised as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes... and they were really nice to kiss too....” Kara said.

Lena was shocked again, she was sure now that she must be dreaming. But if this was a dream Lena was 100% going to go along with it.

“Well maybe you should kiss me again...” Lena said.

"Hmm I can’t.... I’ve got to tell you something.... that I didn’t tell you early.... as I was scared....” Kara mumbled.

Lena was incredibly disappointed that Kara said she can't, she felt like her heart broke into a billion pieces, she felt like she was going to cry. 

"Hmm what is it?” Lena asked, putting on her best fake voice.

“I.... I think I’m in love with you.... our kiss yesterday made me realise I might be in love with you...” Kara said.

Lena was gobsmacked by this confession from Kara. Everything she had ever dreamed of about Kara had just literally come true, her heart now felt bigger and like it was beating faster than ever before. Lena then quickly kissed Kara passionately.

“I think I’m in love with you too, but I didn’t think you’d feel the same.” Lena admitted.

Kara responded to this by kissing Lena once more. The two kissed passionately for a while before Kara carried them accidentally to the swimming pool, they fell in. They eventually made it to Lena's bedroom and had sex, making each other moan so many times. This was literally the best day of Lena's life. The only problem was just like Kara, Lena would not remember this when she woke in the morning.


	4. What Happened Last Night?

Kara is the first to wake up. Her head is hurting so badly. She doesn’t remember anything from the night before. As Kara slowly opens her eyes she realises that she’s not in her bed, but in bed with Lena. Kara then feels Lena. Lena’s naked body is wrapped around her own. A flush of nerves and love fills Kara’s body. She knows she’s totally in love with Lena now, but she doesn’t know why they are like this in Lena’s bed.

Kara slowly untangles herself from Lena and gets out of bed. She looks around the room for any sign of her clothes, there isn’t any. Kara thinks this is strange as if they’d had sex, which it very much looked like they did, then surely their clothes would be thrown about the bedroom, but they are not.

Kara slowly walks to the bathroom on the other side of Lena’s bedroom. She turns on the light and on the floor sees her and Lena’s wet clothes.

“Why are they wet?” Kara says out loud to herself.

Kara reaches down and puts on her Supergirl bracelet and touches it so she is now wearing her suit. She thought it was better than going around naked in Lena’s apartment, not that she minded Lena seeing her naked. But Kara needed to figure out what happened last night before brokering the subject of her love for Lena.

Kara tries to recall the last thing she remembers from the night before. Kara’s final clear thought was sitting on the couch drinking alcohol with Lena, feeling mopey after chickening out from telling Lena she loves her. Kara is then shaken by a stir from a waking Lena back in the bedroom.

Lena slowly wakes up. She tries to open her eyes for a split second before closing them shut again. That hurt her head too much. Lena decides that she is going back to sleep to sleep off her hangover, but she suddenly shoots up awake when she hears a movement beside her.

“You better get aw...... Kara?” Lena suddenly says.

“Yes it’s me. Sorry to scare you Lena.” Kara says trying to calm Lena down.

Lena’s head is now 10 times worse than before, not only because she made it worse by jumping up in bed quickly, but also because now her thoughts are on Kara and how much she’s in love with her.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks with a quizzical look.

“Uhmm, don’t you remember? I was here last night and we drank a lot and..... uhmm well that’s all I remember really.” Kara explains.

Lena rubs her head as if she is trying to recall the night before.

“Hmm Yes.... I don’t seem to remember much either.” Lena admits.

Lena then stirs under the covers in bed and realises that she is totally naked.

“Uhmm Kara..... why are you wearing your suit?” Lena asks.

Kara goes red in the face.

“Oh well..... I woke up naked and I went to find my clothes but they are soaking wet in your bathroom, so I just put on my awesome new suit.” Kara says with a smile.

“They’re wet?” Lena asks.

“Uhuh.” Kara affirms.

“Oh yes! I remember my swimming pool from last night! I think we must have gone drunkenly swimming?” Lena says.

“That would explain a lot.” Kara says relieved.

This explanation is good enough for Kara. It pretty much confirms to Kara that they did not have sex, and in fact just had too much to drink and went swimming. That’s why they slept naked against each other. It was just their drunken brains and a swimming pools fault.

There is then an awkward silence between the two women. Kara has no idea what to say. She doesn’t feel like it’s the right time to confess to Lena now, with Lena being basically naked under the sheets and all. Lena on the other hand is just biting her tongue trying not to tell Kara how much she’s in love with her, because that would inevitably blow up in her face, and she’d lose Kara as a friend in the process.

Thankfully for both women they are interrupted by Kara’s phone ringing. The noise is coming from Lena’s living room where they’d watched the Disney movie the night before. Lena can’t quiet hear the phone ringing but Kara can.

“Oh my phone.” Kara says to Lena as she walks out of the bedroom.

Kara soon finds her phone and sees Alex is calling.

“Hello?” Kara says as she answers the phone.

“Hi Kara, I just wanted to know how it went last night with Lena?” Alex asks.

“How what went?” Kara asks confused.

“Kara you were going to tell Lena how you feel about her....” Alex says.

“Oh right..... Uhm I kind of chickened out and we both got drunk and I don’t remember much....” Kara says.

“Kara!!!! Wait.... how’d you get drunk? Did you go out?” Alex asks.

“No, Lena has some alien alcohol here.” Kara says.

“Here? As in you slept over at her apartment?” Alex asks.

“Yes.” Kara says.

“Well good for you!” Alex says as if she’s smiling down the phone.

“No, not like that! We didn’t do that! At least I think...” Kara says.

“What do you mean?” Alex asks confused.

“Well I really don’t remember anything and nor does Lena. We woke up in bed together naked. But our clothes are wet in Lena’s bathroom. Lena thinks we must have gone drunkenly swimming. So I think that’s what happened...” Kara says.

“Oh Kara, you really are a mess.” Alex says with pity in her voice.

“Thanks Alex.” Kara replies sarcastically.

“Just tell Lena now.” Alex says.

“Hmmmm... I “ Kara begins.

“Shit.” Alex says interrupting Kara.

“What is it?” Kara asks.

“I just got an alert we are both needed at the DEO right away. Seems like there’s an alien attack brewing.” Alex says.

“Okay... I’ll meet you there.” Kara says.

“Okay.... I’ll see you in a bit.” Alex replies and hangs up.

Kara sighs and goes back into Lena’s bedroom. While Kara was on the phone Lena made a concerted effort not to listen to Kara’s phone call, as much as she wanted to. So instead Lena got up and put a dressing gown on to cover her naked body. She then went about organising her and Kara’s clothes to begin drying over a rack in her bathroom.

“Lena?” Kara calls as she walks into the bedroom.

“Yes?” Lena says waking out of the bathroom.

Kara is stopped in her tracks for a moment. She just looks on at how beautiful Lena is in the morning. She has no make up on, her hair hasn’t been done and she still looks like the most beautiful person in the world, with her incredible smile, flawless ivory skin and her beautiful green eyes.

“Kara?” Lena says.

“Oh sorry.... That was Alex I need to go into the DEO.” Kara explains.

“Oh alright. Uhmm I have your clothes here. I’ll give them back to you when they’re dry.” Lena says.

“Oh don’t worry about them. I have plenty of other clothes.” Kara smiles.

“Uhm Okay.” Lena nods nervous. She’s trying to keep her feelings for Kara in, but it’s become very, very hard when Kara looks at her like she is in this moment.

“Anyway, do you want to do lunch tomorrow? I can bring something to your office?” Kara asks.

Lena knows doing lunch is a dangerous game, as is spending any 1 on 1 time with Kara, but she can’t refuse.

“Of course. I’ll look forward to it.” Lena smiles.

“Okay... I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kara says as she brings Lena in for a hug.

“Bye.” Lena says as she hugs Kara back.

Kara then pulls away from the hug and flies off out of Lena’s room.

“I love you.” Lena dares to say a few seconds after Kara leaves. She feels like she’s being brave, as she says it because there’s the possibility Kara would hear it. But in all reality she’s being a coward because she says it because she doesn’t think Kara will here it.

That is where Lena’s wrong. As Kara is flying away from Lena’s building she swears she hears Lena say “I love you.”, but after a few moments thinking Kara decides she must be mistaken.

* * *

The next day Kara arrives at L-Corp with Big Belly Burger lunch in hand for her and Lena. Kara is nervous about the lunch as she has promised to herself and sworn on everything she loves, and to Rao himself that during this lunch she’s going to tell Lena she’s in love with her, no matter what. Lena is equally as nervous, but that is how she feels whenever she spends any alone time with Kara these days.

Kara walks into Lena’s office.

“Kara.” Lena smiles from behind her desk.

“Hi Lena.” Kara smiles as she holds up Big Belly Burger.

“Oh my god, you have no idea how much I need that.” Lena says pointing to the burgers as she walks over to the couch in her office.

Kara giggles in response.

The two idly chat about their days so far as they eat their burgers. Lena soon finishes her single burger while Kara is chowing down on her third. This gives Lena a moment to just look at Kara. Lena looks at Kara and thinks that even though Kara is almost inhaling a burger she still looks like the most incredibly beautiful person in the world. It makes Lena’s heart beat so fast she just can’t contain it anymore. Lena feels like she’s going to explode and the alcohol is too far away across the other side of the room to stop her.

“Go on a date with me?” Lena spits out.

Kara almost chokes on her burger. She is shocked by the words and is sure she must have misheard them. Within a few seconds she swallows the last of her food and looks at Lena. She sees that Lena is just looking at her, waiting in anticipation.

“What?” Kara asks for clarification.

Lena begins to lose confidence and begins to crawl into herself.

“Uhmm I..... uhmm..... there’s an L-Corp event...... will you be my date for that?” Lena says trying to find an excuse.

“Oh...... sure...... but that’s not what I thought you meant.” Kara says still a bit confused, and a tad bit hurt.

Lena sees that Kara looks like she is saddened by her cover up story. This gives Lena enough confidence to let her mouth move without her overthinking it.

“No. I lied. There’s no L-Corp event. Will you go on a date with me?” Lena asks.

“Really?” Kara smiles.

“Yes.” Lena smiles back.

“Of course!” Kara says giggling.

Lena breathes a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god. I was so nervous.” Lena says.

“I understand what you mean.” Kara says.

“What were you nervous about?” Lena asks.

“Well uhmm...... I’m nervous about telling you I’m in love with you.” Kara says.

Even though Kara has just agreed to go on a date with her Lena is shocked Kara’s in love with her. She never thought Kara could feel that way for her. Lena thought that maybe she’d get one date with Kara she could fantasise about and that could satisfy her feelings for Kara so she could repress them once more, but never in her wildest dreams did Lena think Kara would say she loves her.

“I love you too.” Lena replies quickly.

Kara looks at Lena in shock. She too can’t believe that Lena loves her. It’s like her dreams have come true. Kara then gets brave and leans in to kiss Lena. Lena also leans in and the two kiss. As their lips touch sparks fly between the two and it’s like a jolt of lightning. The two quickly pull away from each other.

“Oh my god we had sex!” They both say simultaneously as they remember what happened two nights prior.

After a few moments Kara smiles and then Lena smiles.

“I love you. I’m glad I remember that now.” Kara says.

“Me too. Although it’s still a bit fuzzy. I could use a reminder.” Lena teases.

“Oh could you now?” Kara says teasing back.

“Uhuh.” Lena nods.

Kara then jumps onto Lena and begins passionately kissing her. After a few moments the two break away for breath briefly.

“Oh and Kara, I love you too.” Lena says.

These words light up Kara’s heart and she passionately kisses Lena once more. Eventually the two strip and have sex on the couch in Lena’s office, making each other moan the other’s names several times. Lena is pretty sure that her new assistant might be able to hear them, but she doesn’t care, she’s having sex that she’s going to remember with the love of her life. A few hours pass by and Lena is 100% confident her assistant can hear her as she was supposed to have a meeting in her office, but her assistant didn’t even buzz or knock to remind Lena. She clearly just cleared Lena’s schedule for her. Lena makes a note in her mind to give the girl a raise and a big bonus. 

After these thoughts Lena goes back to making Kara moan. She really hopes that her assistant has cleared the entirety of her day, as she has no plans to stop any time soon.

“Oh Lena I love you.” Kara moans in pleasure.

“I love you too. With all of my heart.” Lena smiles as she licks Kara’s sensitive body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this story here. When I originally began writing this story over 2 months ago almost I had a few plans for things I wanted to do. But I then went and wrote another story - The Marriage scheme where I actually included several things in that story I was going to do for this one. So as I didn't want to repeat anything I just wrote this chapter as a conclusion. I didn't feel it would be right to continue this story when I wasn't fully committed to it and didn't have any idea where I was going.


End file.
